Rebirth
by Cysha
Summary: Eclair's first rebirth into a new body.


Rebirth

The last moments of her life seemed to last forever, and they were permanently etched into her memory. They were sharp and violent, filling her senses with unwanted sensations, but she would hold onto those memories without pain, because, though it was a violent end, it was the last of the body she was born in, the last of her life. She needed to cherish those moments, not because they were pleasurable, but because _she was there_. It was her life. Her death should be looked upon without fear or remorse, but with joy, because it was an end. An end to something she would miss. Why not hold onto those sensations? Knowing that they were her last.

And she would. She would hold onto them, though violent, though painful. With happiness and not pain.

Her death came during a time of war. The war was at its climax, though soon after, it came to an end. Her death was in the middle of one of the final battles. The events were not all clear, but flashes of imagery, smells, sounds, were all apparent and well-remembered. She could remember the sky, the sun glaring above, painting the sky red. Red was below her as well; crimson blood stained the chipped stone of the city floor. Fire raged around her, gold and heat leaping into and filling the air around her. She heard gunshots, screams, explosions. She tasted burnt skin and melted metal. She herself was gravely injured, and she remembered the pain of terrible burns, and more so, felt the life seeping out of her wounds along with her blood. She was caught in the middle of the battle, dying, with others dying around her. She, through the blood and the heat and the screams, fought desperately for her own life, but knew it was hopeless. Her senses began to dull when she collapsed to the ground, the city crumbling around her, others falling beside her, their injuries also grave. She was losing _so much blood. _Nothing else mattered to her, as she crawled through the streets, trying to find a way out, life. But the end came anyway, her life was forgotten amongst countless lives that also came to an end that day.

When she died, time seemed to stop, and her long life, over fifty years in a young woman's body flashed before her eyes. Not even bodily enhancements that had kept her young for such a long time could allow her to evade death. When she knew it was hopeless, she stopped fighting it. She lay still on the ground, the battle still raging, forgotten among countless others. She was, quite simply, at peace.

But what about when death isn't the end?

What about when a body, or more, a power, is too precious to waste?

She did not pass into eternity.

Her power, known simply as "Power", a G-class ability, born naturally and known to gift super strength, speed, and the ability to manipulate energy in ways that surpassed the laws of physics, had to be kept alive. She, the wielder of this ability, had to be kept alive with it.

Her body was useless, but the ability and the person within were not. Though the body itself could not live forever, she, herself, could. She did not die that day. Her body bled out and burned, but the person that was her continued to live.

A new body was formed, cell by cell, tissues forming, to from organs, to form a new body, different in appearance, but within was a person who had died in a war. She flitted in and out of consciousness as she was reborn, not by natural means, but instead like a mechanical phoenix. Never dying, but not quite rising from the ashes. Thoughts came slowly, forming like amber, rolling like honey, not quite there, yet there.

_Am I…am I?_

_Life?_

_I'm here…_

_Life after death…_

_To live forever…_

_What is the reason for being…?_

_I think, therefore, I am._

When she awoke, her thoughts came clearly. When she awoke, she knew for certain that she was alive. The sensations around her were real, and not all were pleasant. Light shone too brightly in her eyes. She was slightly uncomfortable, and frightened. Her surroundings were unfamiliar, and indeed, so was her body. Something felt off, like she wasn't quite where she was supposed to be. She was too tall, her hair too long behind her. Sitting upward, and feeling very alive and dizzy, she reached upward, and touched her face. Her skin, too smooth. Her hair, longer than she'd ever worn it. In fact…her hair was brown. Her hair used to be red. Now, it was a dark brown, almost black.

She stood up straight, suddenly, off the bed. Suddenly alive with energy. She remembered her death then, crawling through the war-torn streets, gasping for breath, dying slowly. Now, she was here, settings and _body_ it seemed, unfamiliar. Something was terribly wrong. Stumbling through the room, she found a mirror. Growling from the sunlight hitting it. She stepped before it directly, so that she could see her face.

She screamed.

Her old body, tall, with short red hair and golden eyes, was gone.

A face stared back at her, one she didn't recognize.

Golden eyes stared back at her, but they were off. They were smaller, and a brighter gold than before. Long brown hair, so dark that, if in the wrong lighting, could be mistaken for black. She was taller than before, and appeared older, too. There wasn't a flaw on her face, no blood, no scars, no burns. Nothing that suggested that she had died in a battle. No sign that she had died at all. Just newness and perfection.

She fell backward, ears ringing. Throughout the history of human beings, many people had searched for eternal life. From what she had seen, it appeared that she had just achieved that. She was not dead. She was alive, and she would remain alive. It was then that her fate was laid out before her. In the end, there was nothing she could do to change it. As an ES member, she was not allowed to die. She would, forever, be flying through the galaxy, working to keep the peace. No matter what life threw at her, she would continue.

She would live forever.

Spend eons in countless bodies, never dying, watching the world change around her, while she remained ageless, forever in time.

Eternity.


End file.
